dogeleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A list of the timeline in the doge universe Timeline Timeline 2033 - Nuclear War 2050 - Outbreak Of Nuclear Mutations Doge:Genesis 2075 - Human Surviviours Hide Underground 2232 - Doges & Cates Evolve 2467 - Humans Wage War On The Doges & Cates 2587 - Epsilon is formed 2647-2732 - The known members of Epsilon dissapeared presumed to be hunted down by humans or cates 2763 - Immotality Gene Evolves 3502 - The First Doge Commander Is Elected 3947 - A doge experiment to make a stronger soldier goes wrong and the test subject goes on a rampage, steals a vehicle, and flies away 4570 - Smile Doge Gene Forms 4732 - Ripclaw Forms The Smile Doge Army 5000 - A War Between Doges & S-Doges Begins 5006 - The First Praetorians Are Formed Along With The Great Doges 5010 - The First Doge Commander Is Killed, And The Current Doge Commander Elected 5016 - A Young Hero Is Chosen To Fight The S-Doges Legend Of The Doge 5020 - After 4 Years Of Training A Group Of Doges Set Out To Nagoya, Elder Doge Is Killed & Ripclaw And The Great Hero Kill Eachother 5025 - Cates Attack The Doges In A Similar Way As The S-Doges 5075 - Technology Advances Creates Doge City & Vehicles & Weaponry 5125 - S-Doges + Cates Join Forces 5150 - A 3 Way War Begins 5175 - A 4 Way War Breaks Out When Cates Leave The S-Doges Doge:Evolution 5200 - Space Travel Accomplished By The AOAS(Advanced Orbital Assault Ship) and they start to build the DSSA 5201 - Wasp Lands On Nibiru Doge:Red 5203 - Anunnaki Civilization discovered 5207 - DSSA Finished 5211 - Suchodon Outbreak On Nibiru 5212 - Cates secret base discovered and a war starts resulting in the extinction of cates 5213 - Most research salvaged survivours escape the planet and return to earth 5214 - The members of Delta Squad are found alive across america 5216 - Rogues are discovered by D.O.G.E 5218 - White Devil stows away on a transport ship to the DSSA and cause the place to get heavily damaged Equinox 5220 - A wormhole opens up and zoe, nick, pup and takumi go in looking for zoe's lost sister cynthia they find cynthia in a place called zeta point, they escape but takumi is left behind 5221 - A time rift creates two Cynthia Sattlers when experiments with the port key went wrong, one staying on earth the other a different dimension Doges spinoff 5224 - It appears the anomaly reopened and takumi was found in some weird city 5226 - It turns out Epsilon is back and they are pissed two epsilon members try to blow up the HQ and a Ex-Epsilon member helps the Doges to fight back against Epsilon Fire Of Epsilon 5227 - A War with epsilon begins and it is revealed that epsilon has a large underground armoury filled with nuclear warheads and D.O.G.E teams up with the Smile Doges & Zoe is presumed dead 5228 - Gamer goes missing in the restricted zone so commander and chamele look for him in there and they find mysterious notes left by an unknown doge they are soon attacked by epsilon and are pursued by a mysterious shadow, after escaping they return to their main lives ever awaiting the appending doom 5229 - Epsilon launches their nukes destroying most of japan but some doges are rescued by the british doges and taken to atlantis (arrives at atlantis on november 5th) and the survivours of the DSSA crash into earth when they detect missiles and are hit by a epsilon missile but before they do they send out a global distress signal which causes the british to rescue everyone in doge city